the soulmate principle
by cheergirl4390
Summary: STORY IS UP FOR LEASE OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT SO IF YOUR INTERESTED IN COMPLETING IT EMAIL ME AND JUST COPY THE CHAPTERS AND WRITE IT THANKS!
1. teasing

**this is my first night world story but i love the actual books but the story about theirry and hannah is my favorite and james and poppy's is my second due to the fact that poppy is like me in every way just like in the twilight series alice is really like me just energetic,compassionate, loves fashion, very aggresive at times, graceful, and happy, i have like feeling toward the future but idk but enjoy.**

Who would have known that you could get so wiped out from playing tag with vampires, well it was girls vs. boys. Whenever the boys found the girls the grabbed them and crushed their lips to theirs and carried them to the kitchen for the chef's meals. Well it was left with me, jez, Rachel, and Maggie. We even hid in skunk holes to block our smell.

_Oh Hannah where are you, I know you have to be somewhere around here I can't even smell you!_

_Hahahaha oh Thierry you will never find me especially having my warrior conscious talking to me_

"Oh that's where your wrong!'' causing me to turn from my hole to face me as I wiggled me fingers awkwardly at him when he picked me up and twirled me around as I giggled uncontrollably.

He put me down and wrapped his arms around my waist titling my chin up to meet his face with such intensity and electricity if it hadn't been for Thierry my knees would have buckled but obviously he felt the same way because when we were finally brought out of our fantasy world to find we were lying down with me on top of him straddling, he quickly looked at my position very fondly. So I bucked my hips to his causing him to groan with pleasure.

"Hannah what are you doing? Because it's very hard to not take advantage of this position, and you are so sexy in that turquoise dress, and screw the living daylights out of you!'' he said seductively which made me purr just to hear him talk like that and since Maya couldn't intrude on our moment I was driven by my hormones still though. So I played hard to get.

"Well that's too bad because I seem too tired to do anything.'' I said as I stood and walked away but not before brushing my fingers along his shoulder blade. Obviously he got agitated because I used to soul mate bond to see him still bewildered and mad that I was too damn hot today?

_Well too bad he can follow me but I'm only going to take a shower._

Somehow I got a killer head ache so a shower was definitely needed. About after about a minute I heard the bathroom door open I knew he would come back, ha!

_Man I so knew you were going to come to take a shower_

"are you sure you want me to take a shower with you?'' a very deep voice said as a shadow darkened the shower I opened my mouth to scream but someone reached in to shower and covered my mouth to keep me quiet then said

"You better get dressed…'' before I could do anything Rachel burst through the door without Quinn.

She kicked it in the throat leaving it gasping but it grabbed her by the hair and dragged me out of the shower hair first but not before throwing a towel at me and gave me clothes that like potato sacks

**Thierry's point of view:**

I just froze there after Hannah left but I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't work so I used my arms to get them to work then headed for the house, I can't believe Hannah has that effect on me. First I got some food for her in case she was hungry because she probably was so I had to wait for him to finish the meal then I picked up the plate and headed for the stairs when I reached the top I couldn't sense Hannah anywhere but I was thinking that possibly the shower was doing that. I opened the door for our room and relief crossed my face when I heard the shower running.

_Oh Hannah I'm back that was not very nice and I will get you back for that but I did bring lunch._

No response

_Hannah?_

Still no response

_Hello, Hannah?_

I ran into the room to check on her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid when I came in the room there was blood everywhere and the light was shattered along with the huge make up stand all the makeup was all over the place but the shower was still running I was getting worried so I opened the shower door only to find nothing.

"HANNAH THIS IS NOT FUNNY, YOU HERE ME THIS BETTER BE FAKE BLOOD, YOU COME OUT HERE THIS INSTINT!'' I stomped my foot but Lupe burst through the door towing, sobbing, Quinn along with others that are all worried and crying but also mad,

"Not Hannah too!'' Lupe whined

"What?'' I asked her

"sir all the soul mates are gone leaving faint tracks of blood but other than that, nothing!''

"haha you guys are very funny come on hannah come out i know about your plans.''

_obviously he's delusional because we're not lying in fact thats the reason quinn left the room crying._

_"_HANNAH I WILL FIND YOU, YOU HEAR THAT!!!'' i screamed and like the others i soon found myself crying

"oh god hannah i lost you again i promise you i will find you before this life ends!'' i was rocking back and forth on the floor crying like a small child who lost their mother in the theme park.

"come on theirry we will find them.'' lupe was the only babysitter of the bunch of sobbing three year olds but i think that james took it the hardest because everyone but him came into my room and same with delos, he was really sad because apparently


	2. where are we

Rashel's p.o.v.:

Ok what happened, I just know that I heard a break in the window, but how would that go unnoticed by Nilsson, Lupe, and the whole guard? No one came at all, so much for supernatural enhanced hearing, because I heard it and found it came from lord Thierry and Lady Hannah's bedroom so of course I was suspicious as to what was going on around here so I barged in to see a ninja grabbing Hannah's hand while she was naked! I stepped in to help then . . . blank.


End file.
